


these are their stories: two seasons of the auror department

by thewhitebirds



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Department hijinks, Aurors, Barty Crouch Sr. is the literal worst, Bureaucracy, Dark Magic, Department of Magical Law Enforcement, F/F, F/M, First War with Voldemort, Fralice forever, Gen, Inspired by Law & Order: SVU, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter), Police Procedural, Proudfoot is Olivia Benson, or just some other hot mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 16:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20585252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewhitebirds/pseuds/thewhitebirds
Summary: During the First War with Voldemort, offenses involving Dark Magic were considered especially heinous. The wizards who investigated these vicious crimes were members of an elite squad known as the Aurors.--"Uncivilized":Alice and Moody argue over whether Aurors should be allowed to use Unforgivable Curses. "Quis custodiet ipsos custodes?" she asks, adjusting her badge, knowing it won't be Barty Crouch, Sr.





	these are their stories: two seasons of the auror department

** _SEASON 1_ **

**"A Single Life": **After four canceled dates, Robards's girlfriend owls him to say she's had enough. He finds the letter weeks later, at the bottom of a pile of witness statements. 

**"...Or Just Look Like One": **Rufus puts Frank and Moody in charge of weeding out the vigilantes in the Ministry. He reasons that Frank is too sensible to join them, and Moody too paranoid. "I know Dumbledore is backing this," he says, eyes flinty. 

**"Hysteria": **"CONSTANT VIGILANCE," Moody roars in the middle of the staff meeting. Everyone sighs.

**"Guilt": **Edgar promises his wife that he'll finish building the tree house before their son's birthday. "It's on my list," he says, wolfing down his dinner at midnight, one foot in the Floo. 

**"Wanderlust": **Rufus and Robards investigate the disappearance of a young woman. They dredge the Thames. They knock on doors in Diagon Alley. They interview her boyfriend. 

**"Uncivilized": **Alice and Moody argue over whether Aurors should be allowed to use Unforgivable Curses. "Quis custodiet ipsos custodes?" she asks, adjusting her badge, knowing it won't be Barty Crouch, Sr.

**"Denial": **Barty Crouch, Sr. misses dinner with his wife and son, again. 

**"Russian Love Poem": **"Here's what I think," Moody growls to Edgar. "I think Antonin Dolohov and his friends killed the Prewetts. And we will get a task force to get that fucker. And we will storm Durmstrang if we have to."

**"Monogamy": **Frank and Alice walk on the beach. "Imagine going somewhere far away," he says, reaching for her hand. "Somewhere warm. Just us, when this is all over." She smiles, and he remembers the day he first met her. 

**"Limitations": **The Mediwitch doesn't have anything more to say about Benji Fenwick. She scowls at Savage and Proudfoot over her report. "This is the best I can do when all you give me is an elbow." 

**"Wrath": **Edgar loses his temper and punches Malfoy in the face in the holding cell. Rufus loses his temper and shouts about how this is the last thing they need and who gives a fuck what a piece of slime calls your wife, anyway. Somewhere else, Barty Crouch, Sr. loses his temper with his son.

**"Competence": **"I have a theory," Proudfoot tells Savage, chewing on the end of her braid. She drinks her coffee with shaking hands. "My theory is Travers. My theory is Mulciber. My theory is Malfoy and Lestrange. My theory is ten percent misogyny, sixty percent bigotry, forty-five percent narcissism." Savage doesn't tell Proudfoot that her theory adds up to one hundred fifteen percent.

**"Misleader": **Rufus and Robards find the woman's body in Knockturn Alley. It's heroin, not Death Eaters. They hand the case over to the Hitwizards.

**"Folly": ** Edgar's muggle in-laws refuse to leave the country. "We want to hear there's trouble from a _ proper _ police officer first," they tell his wife, stubbornly. 

**"Victims":** Proudfoot dreams about Benjy Fenwick's elbow. She dreams about Marlene McKinnon's smashed jaw. She dreams about the pile of dead muggles. She dreams about the missing man and the murdered woman and the kidnapped children. She wakes up on the floor.

**"Care": **Alice's desk is covered in potted plants. Mimbulus mimbletonia and shrivelfig, flitterbloom and fanged geranium, knotgrass. Chrysanthemums for good cheer. Ivy to endure. Rosemary for remembrance.

**"Scourge": **"I think Proudfoot needs a psych eval," Rufus tells Barty Crouch, Sr. "Everyone needs a psych eval," snaps Barty Crouch, Sr. "We don't have time for all that paperwork right now." 

**"Execution": **Rufus and Robards find Edgar in the yard. They find his wife on the kitchen floor. They find the children in the treehouse. 

**"Remorse": **Robards smokes a cigarette and makes a list of regrets. "Never told Rufus that Edgar was a vigilante," he scrawls. "Won't tell him tomorrow. Wasn't brave enough to join them. Couldn't save everyone. Couldn't save anyone." 

**"Nocturne": **Everyone drinks to the Boy Who Lived. Rufus drinks to the boys who didn’t.

** _SEASON 2_ **

**"Wrong Is Right": **Proudfoot goes on a date with a Gringotts banker and takes too many shots of Firewhisky. She stuffs her fingers in her mouth to stop laughing when he says that wealth will trickle down, eventually. She lets him pay. 

**"Closure, Part I": **Moody's new eye sees through brick and stone and wood. It sees remnants of old spells, residues of tears, shimmers of terror and loathing and love. And ghosts. Not normal ghosts, but just shadows everywhere, mouthing messages that he can't give.

**"Pixies": **After another fruitless excursion with Robards, Frank sends an interdepartmental memo urging everyone to ignore tips that come from an aspiring author called Gilderoy Lockhart. 

**"Paranoia": **"I have a theory," Proudfoot tells Savage. She looks well-rested. She sips green tea with honey. Her paperwork is organized in piles. "My theory is there's another shoe out there, and that shoe is going to fucking drop." 

**"Baby Killer": **Frank and Alice throw a birthday party for their son. They've almost forgotten he was born as the seventh month dies. But others haven't.

**"Runaway": **Robards goes on holiday. He goes ice fishing. He swims in hot springs. He tries fermented shark. 

**"Countdown": **Barty Crouch, Sr.'s wife begs him to talk to his son. He tells her that he could probably make something work, two to three weeks out.

**"Manhunt":** Rookwood tells the truth when Rufus apprehends him. "Passing information to the Dark Lord was child's play," he smiles mirthlessly. "This place is rotting from within." 

**"Ridicule": **"Constant vigilance," Moody mutters to the empty staffroom. The curtains sigh. 

**"Legacy": **Frank and Alice leave Neville with Frank's mother -- just for a week or so, they say, just for safety. Alice plays peek-a-boo with him through the warped glass windows before they Disapparate. 

**"Contact":** Proudfoot kisses Savage in the evidence room. She's never been with a woman before. It's nice.

**"Entitled": **Barty Crouch, Sr. sends Rufus a memo about the future. The future is bright, it says. And: here are some changes I'd make as minister. And: even with You-Know-Who gone, it makes sense for the Aurors to retain the ability to use Unforgivables. 

**"Closure, Part II": **Moody takes the eye to Dumbledore. "I thought you wanted to see everything," Dumbledore says. Moody tells him that some things are better unseen. 

**"Silence": **Alice makes elaborate origami out of Drooble's Best Blowing Gum wrappers. When Frank falls asleep, he dreams that they come to life -- hundreds of tiny cranes fluttering, whispering something just out of reach. Downstairs, the door creaks open.

_ Fin._

_The preceding story was fictional. No actual person or event was depicted._

**Author's Note:**

> IDK what this ended up being but I had fun, so sure. Definitely inspired by Carmen Maria Machado's "Especially Heinous: 272 Views of Law & Order SVU," which is a great novella that I can't recommend enough. As in her piece, the episode titles are titles of SVU episodes.


End file.
